Skull Island
Skull Island is the main island of Bootleg Bucanners, being, currently, the only island that contains quests and shopkeepers in the game. It is also the place where you respawn after you finish the tutorial. Lets break down skull island into a few parts: * The spawn point The spawn point is at the southern part of skull island. It does not contain much, out of Smelly's tavern, where potions of several effects can be bought. * North-eastern Market-Place This place can be found at the north- eastern part of skull island The Nouthern Market-Place is a place with several shops. These are: Errol's Bakery, Cheseeman's Cheesarium and Skull Island meats and Charcuterie. If you go down the stairs that can be found from the charcuterie, you will find the charcuterie's pig curral. In this location, you can find a pig spawn, a blue crab spawn, and two small wheat farms. *North-western market-place This place can be found at the north-western part of skull island The north-western market place has two shops: Isabelle's Pies, and Bart's Fishing supply. It also has the currently unfinished NPC Stella. * Western Port This place can be found at the western part of skull island. The western port is a place with two ship spawners: the one on the left spawns a raft, and the one on the right spawns a ship. You can also find the dockmaster NPC here. * A small Island This place can be found at the middle of skull island. This, is a small island in the middle of skull island. It does not have much yet - all it has is a banana stand, some banana trees (both still serve no purpose), and two crab spawns. * Forge This place can be found at the South-eastern part of skull island The forge is the place where you can smith you ores in a furnace, and craft weapons with the anvils. There are two shops here: Skull Island Blacksmith and the Skull Island Paint Supply. * Skull Mine This place can be found at the far South-eastern part of skull island In this place, you can mine rock with your pickaxe, and dig down with your shovel. You can only find tin ores and cooper ores here. * Gus Stand This place can be found at the South-western part of Skull Island The NPC, Gus, can be found lonely at this place. * South-Western Port This place can be found at the far South-western part of Skull Island. This place is very simillar to the Western Port. But, in here, the ship spawners are diferent: The one to the left spawns a boat, and the one to the right spawns a luxury ship. * Southern Port This place can be found at the far Southern part of skull island. This port, is not much like the others, as, in this one, you can find the bank, and it only has a single ship spawner, wich spawns a raft.